Private eye
by Ricky2freime
Summary: OS - Comme dans chaque série, il y a un épisode "noir"... C'est le mien...


**Disclaimer**

**Les personnages du Mentaliste ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Commentaire**

**Je passe rapidement poster un petit quelque chose et pour m'excuser de ne pas commenter. **

**Pourtant, il semble y avoir beaucoup de très bonnes choses à lire... Bientôt...**

**Pour ce passage en vitesse, un texte hors-normes... j'entends, avec des personnages qui ne sont pas du tout dans leur rôle... vous verrez...**

**C'est un hommage aux romans et aux films noirs des années 40/50, ceux en noir et blanc avec Humphrey Bogart et des détectives privés...**

**J'espère que vous aimerez...**

**et pourtant je ne suis pas sûr que cela aura beaucoup de succès... **

**Ceci dit... Jane et Lisbon s'embrassent! Si si...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

La pluie sur la ville, moi, que voulez-vous, c'est comme le corps d'une femme, ça m'émeut.

Et ce soir, je suis très ému.

La météo, à la radio, avait annoncé : de lourdes pluies qui pourront virer à l'orage dans la soirée.

Mais si vous désirez tout savoir, parce que je sais que vous êtes des curieux dans votre genre, si je regarde par la fenêtre de mon bureau, c'est le Déluge fait homme que je vois… Enfin, c'est une image…

Je suis Patrick Jane.

Je suis détective privé. Oui, oui, un vrai, avec le galure et l'imper'. J'ai même une secrétaire. Grace, elle s'appelle. Une rouquine de toute beauté.

Alors, ce soir, vu qu'il pleut, je laisse de côté mes petites affaires, les cas Johnsson, Redflight et Kuskowski attendront les beaux jours.

En attendant, vous me voyez là, en train d'écrire mes mémoires pour Dieu sait qui… Probablement personne, hein… parce que je dis « vous » mais ce « vous », il n'existe pas… C'est une licence poétique bien sûr.

Il est fort à parier que ces quelques feuillets finiront dans un tiroir et qu'on les mettra à la poubelle le jour où je casserais ma pipe ou que j'aurais fourré une fois de trop mon nez dans les affaires des autres.

Parce que, finalement, quand on parle… on espère toujours s'adresser à quelqu'un… on espère toujours une oreille bienveillante…

Surtout que moi, mon boulot d'avant, j'étais dans le métier de bouche… non, non, c'est pas ce que vous croyez… vous vous dites : "boucher", « charcutier », « épicier »… non… J'étais prêcheur, guérisseur… alors le baratin… ça me connait… Et les gens… je les zappe en un rien de temps.

J'étais marié, j'avais une petite fille, j'étais heureux et riche comme un Pape. Mais j'ai ouvert mon clapet une fois de trop… et je l'ai payé très cher. Trop cher. Et le salaud court toujours.

On dit que ce sont les gens les plus honnêtes qui font les meilleurs enquêteurs. Par expérience, je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas vrai. Ce sont les escrocs et les racailles qui font les meilleurs fouineurs. J'en suis une preuve vivante.

Alors après une période difficile, j'ai laissé tombé la route et le bagout et je me suis reconverti : détective privé.

Ca marche pas mal. Je me plains pas, merci : j'ai un bureau, une secrétaire et plein d'occasions de me faire passer à tabac. Que demande le peuple, hein ? C'est pas que je cherche la baston. La violence, je déteste. Si je possède une arme, elle dort toujours dans son coffre.

Mais bon, je ne suis pas là pour parler de moi… enfin si… juste mettre sur le papier une de ces histoires délirantes dans lesquelles je n'arrête pas de tomber… souvent pour les beaux yeux d'une femme. Entre-nous soit dit.

Alors, voilà…. Tout a commencé il y 6 mois…

.

Je suis attablé à mon bureau. Grace passe sa rousse chevelure dans l'interstice de la porte.

- Besoin de moi patron ?

Je regarde ma montre. Il est presque 19h00.

- Je croyais que vous étiez déjà partie, Grace.

- Je traînais un peu… je vais au théâtre ce soir…

J'aime bien titiller Grace. Elle encore jeune, pleine d'une certaine naïveté que j'aime à malmener.

- Alors qui est le nouvel heureux élu, ce soir ?

- Oh Patron, fait-elle en rougissant, je suis une fille comme il faut…

- Et vous savez ce qu'on dit de l'eau qui dort, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oooh, Patron… Je sors avec Madeleine ce soir…

Elle est pivoine. Je suis tenté de faire un sous-entendu grivois mais je me retiens… il faut savoir s'arrêter à temps. _Tiens, 'faudra t'en souvenir plus souvent de celle-là._

- Allez-y, Grace… passez une bonne soirée…

- Merci, Patron… A demain… Il y a de la bière et de la pizza dans le frigo… au cas où vous oublieriez de rentrer chez vous… encore…

Elle file avant que je lui réponde.

Parfois, je me demande si elle se prend pas pour ma mère… Paix à son âme.

Grace s'est prise d'affection pour moi, allez savoir pourquoi ? Vous adopteriez un vieux chien comme moi, vous ? Ne répondez pas, vous me connaissez pas…

Les heures passent. Les cannettes défilent. Les dossiers aussi.

Je revois les rapports des deux zigues qui me rendent quelques services de-ci, de-là, Cho et Rigsby qu'ils s'appellent. Deux cracks. Deux anciens dockers selon eux, mais ils me disent que ce qu'ils veulent… En tout cas, quand le boulot se bouscule, ils sont toujours d'accord pour une ou deux filatures, une paire d'infos à rassembler… et leurs rapports sont toujours nickels… de là à ce qu'ils ne soient pas d'anciens flics… y'a pas loin…

Mais moi, de façon générale, je respecte la vie privée des gens… « ironique » me direz-vous ?

Mon téléphone sonne à l'improviste… comme souvent dans la vie d'un détective.

Je zieute ma tocante. Il est plus de 22h00.

Je décroche. Ma règle est de ne jamais refuser un appel. Cela pourrait être une bonne nouvelle.

- Monsieur Jane ?

C'est une voix féminine.

Je remercie ma bonne étoile même si les femmes m'ont rapporté plus de bosses que de biftons. Je n'apprends jamais mes leçons. J'ai toujours été un mauvais élève.

- Oui… Mademoiselle ?

- Je passe par votre bureau… c'est une affaire délicate, urgente…

- Du genre « urgent qui ne peut pas attendre demain » ?

- Du genre « urgent qui risque de me coûter la vie ».

- Je vous attends alors… Mademoiselle ?

Elle avait déjà raccroché et pourtant j'avais utilisé mon ton le plus charmeur.

Dites-vous bien qu'une femme qui veut tout faire urgemment ne vous apportera que des emmerdes.

Je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais un mauvais élève qui n'apprenait jamais ses leçons ?

C'est juste un test pour voir si vous suivez…

On frappe à ma porte et une jeune femme brune entre dans mon bureau.

Sa démarche est si souple et rapide qu'elle semble glisser sur le sol, qu'elle survole les lattes du parquet.

Elle porte un tailleur gris qui descend juste au-dessous du genou. De là partent deux magnifiques jambes gainées dans des bas qui finissent dans des chaussures rouge.

- La prochaine fois que vous voudrez faire profil bas… évitez les chaussures criardes… Mademoiselle ?

J'insiste bien sur le « mademoiselle ». Elle va quand même pas m'envoyer bouler une troisième fois.

- Veuillez m'excuser Monsieur Jane. Térésa Lisbon.

Elle me tend une main que je saisis.

Serrer la main de quelqu'un vous renseigne immédiatement sur la personne que vous avez en face de vous. Je serrais toujours la main quand quelqu'un montait sur scène.

Sa main est douce mais ferme et énergique. Je sens cependant qu'elle se force un peu. Cette nana va m'embrouiller la tête.

Mon Dieu… pourquoi vais-je quand même dire oui ?

- Monsieur Jane… j'ai besoin de vous…

- Je suis tout à vous.

Je dis ça en écartant les mains comme pour lui offrir mon corps.

Il faut que vous sachiez quelque chose sur moi : je n'ai quasiment aucun filtre entre mon cerveau et ma bouche. Et si ce n'était l'expérience, je dirais absolument tout que qui me passe par la tête… pas évident de tenir un commerce avec ça, hein ? En d'autres termes, je peux pas m'empêcher de faire le mariole… Il faut que je la ramène à la moindre occasion…

- Je suis sérieuse… J'ai besoin de protection…

- Qui pourrait vous en vouloir ? A un si beau minois ?

- Jane ? Vous êtes toujours aussi malpoli avec les femmes ?

- Seulement avec celles pour qui je risque de mourir… sinon… non… je me tiens plutôt correctement… demandez à ma secrétaire…

Elle a pas l'air totalement acquise à ma cause mais elle laisse filer.

- Little Willy, vous connaissez ?

- Le gangster ?

- Il préfère dire qu'il a souvent maille à partir avec les autorités… à son corps défendant, bien sûr…

- Bien sûr.

Ca pue le bobard son histoire. Elle est plutôt bien roulée la mère Lisbon mais c'est pas Betty Grable non plus. C'est finalement Little Willy qui me déçoit.

- Disons que j'ai quitté Little Willy sur un coup de tête.

- Vous avez filé un bourre-pif à un des pontes de la pègre ?

- Non... nous nous sommes disputés et je l'ai quitté…

- Si vous voulez mon avis… et sauf votre respect mademoiselle… je pense que Little Willy n'aura pas eu mal au cœur de vous voir partir… A cette heure-ci, je crains que votre fauteuil n'ait déjà accueilli un autre séant.

- Vous parlez bien pour un privé…

- Je fais des mots-croisés tous les jours… C'est plus amusant que d'apprendre les pages du dictionnaire… croyez-moi, j'ai déjà essayé… C'est pour ça que je connais plein de mots qui commencent par _A_.

- Très drôle…

Elle fait une grimace. Elle apprécie pas mon humour.

Ceci dit, c'est pas la première et pourtant je me fais plutôt rire.

- Quand je suis partie, j'ai… comment dire… « emprunté à long terme » un objet particulièrement cher au cœur de Little Willy… Depuis je crains pour ma vie.

- Et pourquoi vous ne le lui rendriez pas ? On remet la balle au centre, on efface l'ardoise et chacun suit sa voie… sans rancune… Je croyais les crapules plus pragmatiques.

Elle m'a regardé comme si je lui avais parlé chinois. Pire, comme si je l'avais insultée en chinois.

- Le problème, c'est que je n'ai plus cet objet… Je l'ai offert à mon nouvel ami…

- Et votre « nouvel ami », c'est pas un compréhensif ?

- Big Sugar Daddy, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Croyez-moi… J'en ai connu des donzelles et je peux vous dire que leur vertu est rarement proportionnelle à la longueur de leur jupe. Lisbon, s'assoit, croise ses jambes et sa jupe remonte légèrement pour découvrir ses genoux et la naissance d'une cuisse à se damner. Elle sort de son sac une cigarette et sans me demander mon avis fait mine de l'allumer.

- Hopop, Miss Lisbon…

Et je lui montre le signe « no smoking » à mon mur. Je sais. Un privé avec son chapeau, son imper et qui fume pas… y'en a qui ont demandé le remboursement de leur billet pour moins que ça.

- Big Sugar Daddy ? C'est votre nouveau copain ?

Elle range sa cigarette et sort une flasque. Décidément cette nana m'étonnera de plus en plus.

- Que voulez-vous, Monsieur Jane? J'avais un standing à maintenir…

Elle prend une goulée, d'un geste rapide.

- Et entre nous, je reprends, vous lui avez chouravé quoi à Little Willy ?

- Un truc…

- 'va falloir m'affranchir un chouia plus, ma jolie, si vous voulez…

Je finis pas ma phrase. La porte d'entrée est fracassée et j'entends les voix de deux guignols qui ont vite fait de se retrouver au milieu de mon bureau.

Ils sont vraiment pas jolis à voir. Il y a un grand, la trogne en vrac, la lippe en forme de banane et mal rasé puis un petit, une sorte de Munchkin pas lavé.

J'ai tôt fait le tour de la table pour les rejoindre. Vu qu'ils sont là pour en découdre, je vais pas leur laisser l'honneur d'ouvrir le bal. Et puis, j'ai déjà une porte d'avance à leur faire payer.

Je commence par le petit, histoire de m'échauffer.

Je balance ma jambe direct entre les siennes, histoire de mettre les choses au point. Son collègue tente bien un crochet mais sa masse est tellement énorme qu'il bouge comme un tracteur. Je virevolte par petit pas autour d'eux. Je décoche un uppercut au nain qui tombe au sol… ceci dit, il tombe pas de haut, 'faut voir le bon côté des choses.

Le grand, c'est une autre paire de manches. Il bouge lentement mais il encaisse bien, la brute.

J'essaie de le travailler au corps mais rien n'y fait. Entre deux coup de boules, je tente bien de le déstabiliser.

- Tu diras à Little Willy qu'on vient pas chercher Patrick Jane…

- Pauve bourre ! - Il me dit - On bosse pour Big Sugar Daddy !

Là, les enfants… je reste KO… Je comprends plus rien.

Le cliquetis des talons de Lisbon, c'est la dernière chose que j'entends avant de m'effondrer avec un concerto pour bougies et étoiles entre les oreilles.

.

Je me réveille avec le Munchkin en face de moi. Il grince des dents.

Le mec s'approche d'un pas décidé. Dans ses yeux, je lis que ça va être ma fête. Je me trisserais bien, mais bon… vous avez déjà essayé de prendre vos jambes à votre cou lorsque celles-ci sont liées à une chaise ?

A chaque fois que je prends une dérouillée, le plus difficile à encaisser, c'est toujours le premier coup. On appréhende parce qu'on ne sait pas si le gnon va faire mal de suite ou si la douleur viendra plus tard.

Y'en a, quand ils torturent, ils aiment bien commencer en douceur et aller crescendo, d'autres préfèrent mettre les choses au clair de suite.

Quand j'ai entendu l'os de ma pommette craquer, j'ai su que j'avais à faire à la deuxième catégorie de clients.

- T'inquiète, Jane… tu vas finir par aimer ça… il m'a dit avec une grimace.

Ca a duré. J'ai pas aimé du tout. Y'a des choses, on s'habitue jamais.

Alors, au bout d'un moment, c'est comme éteindre la lumière. Vous prenez des coups mais vous ne sentez plus rien. Vous n'êtes qu'une plaie qu'on trifouille du bout du doigt. Vous êtes absent. Vous attendez que ça passe.

Mes yeux sont boursoufflés, je ne vois presque plus rien. Je sens à peine des filets de sang courir sur tout mon visage et glisser dans ma chemise et dans mon dos.

Puis, au loin j'entends une voix familière. C'est Lisbon.

- Jane ! Jane !

J'entrouvre comme je peux mes paupières, imaginez un steak à la Lidström. Pareil.

Elle est là, devant moi. Je ne comprends pas, mais pas du tout, ce qu'il se passe. Elle me parle.

- Vous vous êtes encore fourré dans de drôles de draps, on dirait…

Et moi, vous commencez à me connaître, je peux pas m'empêcher de faire le malin.

- Et encore, on se connait à peine… je ne vous ai même pas embrassée…

Croyez-le ou non, elle me roule illico une galoche comme rarement j'ai connu. Gourmande, sucrée, humide.

J'aime ça, et pourtant, je sais qu'elle m'a trahie…

.

- Jane ! Jane ! JANE !

Le mentaliste ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir Van Pelt penchée sur lui un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Hum ? Quoi ? Oh, c'est ma secrétaire préférée…

- Dans vos rêves Jane…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Vous dormiez… vous vous êtes agité… J'ai laissé faire jusqu'à ce que vous marmonniez des trucs bizarres sur vous, Lisbon, des draps et un baiser gourmand et humide… Y'a quand même du monde autour… ça faisait désordre…

- Vous avez bien fait…. Fit Jane en se redressant.

Dans son mouvement, un livre de poche tomba au sol. Il le ramassa et relut le titre sur la couverture : « Pluie de coups ».

- Hmm, fit-il en agitant le livre tout en s'adressant à Van Pelt, je crois que ces histoires policières, ces polars, c'est pas fait pour moi…

- Comme si vous aviez besoin, en plus, de lire des histoires de détectives, Jane… il ne vous suffit pas votre quotidien ?

_Dans mon quotidien, je sais que Lisbon ne me trahirait jamais_, pensa-t-il en jetant le livre dans une poubelle.

.

**FIN**


End file.
